Alex Bratten Meets Blue's Clues Part 1
'Transcript' *Alex Bratten: Hi, My Name is Alex Bratten, Today, I'm Going to Meet Steve and Blue on Blue's Clues, The Episode I'm Going On is "Blue's ABC's", So Let's Go!, Here, I'll Open the Book, Okay, Let's Jump In! *(Alex Bratten Jumps Into The Book) *Alex Bratten: Wow!, I Made It!, and Look, Here's Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There, It's Me, Steve, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Alex Bratten: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Alex Bratten: Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Steve: Come On In! *Alex Bratten: Yes!, Oh Boy, I Can't Wait!, I'll Open This Door! *(Door Opens) *Alex Bratten: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Oh, Hi, I'm Just..., Reading, and Then the Boy... *Alex Bratten: Huh?, Steve! *Steve: There Was a Huge Wave, Then... *Alex Bratten: Steve! *Steve: Oh, Hah, I'm Sorry, This is, A Really Great Book, Oh, Wait, What's Your Name? *Alex Bratten: My Name is Alex Bratten, It's Nice to Meet You. *Steve: It's Nice to Meet You Too, Alex Bratten, We're Having Reading Time, You're Just in Time, Come On In. *Alex Bratten: Thanks, Steve. *Steve: Hey, Blue, B.L.U.E., Hah, Look Who's Here. *Alex Bratten: Steve! *Steve: Yeah? *Alex Bratten: On Your Shirt! *Steve: Oh, Ahem, S.T.E.V.E., Steve, That's Me, It's My New Shirt, You Like It? *Alex Bratten: It Looks Nice! *Steve: Hey, Blue, What are You Reading? *Blue: (Barks) *Alex Bratten: Great Idea! *Steve: Let's All Read Together! *Alex Bratten: Ready? *Steve: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little..., What's That Word? *Alex Bratten: Star! *Steve: Star, Right, How I Wonder Where You Are. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Up Above the World, So High, Like a Diamond, In the..., What's That Word? *Alex Bratten: Sky! *Steve: Sky, Right, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Alex Bratten: Star! *Steve: How I Wonder Where You Are. *Blue: (Barks) *Alex Bratten: Wow! *Steve: Good Reading, Blue, and You Too, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Thanks, Steve! *Steve: Hey, Blue, You Wanna Read This Book Now? *Blue: (Barks No) *Alex Bratten: No, Blue? *Steve: Are You Sure?, I Mean, Cause This, This Here is A Really Great Book! *Blue: (Barks No) *Steve: Okay, Well, What Book Do You Wanna Read? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Alex Bratten: Wow! *Steve: I Know That Was Coming! *Alex Bratten: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Book, B.L.U.E., Blue, Wants to Read! *Steve: Very Good, Alex Bratten! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Alex Bratten: Cause It's Really Fun, Yeah! *Steve: Okay, So Remember, Blue's Pawprint Will Be on the Clues. *Alex Bratten: Blue's Clues! *Steve: Right, Alex Bratten, Hey, What Letter Does Pawprint Begin With? *Alex Bratten: A "P". *Steve: "P", Right! *(Wiping Sound) *Steve: Hah. *(POP) *Alex Bratten: Woah! *Steve: Did You..., Did You Just See That?, That Pawprint Just, Popped Right Off. *Alex Bratten: And You Know What?, Popped Starts With "P", Just Like Pawprint! *Steve: Wow!, Very Good!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues, Our... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Come On. *Alex Bratten: Hi, Sidetable Drawer. *Sidetable: Hi, Alex Bratten, S.T.E.V.E. *Alex Bratten: Yep, Steve, That's Him. *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Just Getting Our..., Notebook. *Alex Bratten: Hey, Notebook Starts With "N". *Steve: You Know, Alex Bratten, I Really Think I'm Gonna Need Your Extra Help Today, Do You Think You'll Be Able to Help Me Figure Out What Book, Blue, Wants to Read? *Alex Bratten: Sure, Steve, I Can Help. *Steve: You Will? *Alex Bratten: Yeah. *Steve: Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Oh, Okay, All Right, So, To Play Blue's Clues, We Have to, Find A... *Alex Bratten: Pawprint! *Steve: Pawprint, Right, Cause That's the First... *Alex Bratten: Clue! *Steve: Yeah, and Then We Put it In Our... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! *Steve: Right, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Alex Bratten: Blue's Clues! *Steve: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's the Second Clue, We Put it In Our Notebook... *Alex Bratten: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve: Blue's Clues!, We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint... *Alex Bratten: That's the Third Clue! *Steve: We Put it In Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Alex Bratten: You Know What to Do! *Steve: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Alex Bratten: Think... *Both: Think! *Steve: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time... *Alex Bratten: We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *Alex Bratten: That We Wanna... *Steve: This Puppy Paddled Faster, and Faster, But There Was No Use, He Cou... *Alex Bratten: Steve! *Steve: Oh, That We Wanna Do! *Alex Bratten: Yeah! *Steve: So, Alex Bratten, Did You See B.L.U.E.? *Alex Bratten: Yes I Did! *Steve: Which Way Did She Go? *Alex Bratten: She Went That Way! *Steve: Oh, That Way, Thanks. *Alex Bratten: You're Welcome. Category:Alex Bratten Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Ideas